En Un Dia De Lluvia
by queen-chiibi
Summary: T lenguaje de Iggy , Arthur recuerda el dia que conocio a el amor de su vida, ahora su esposa, InglaterraxNyoChina. Pasa Samy es su cumple


Q.C: espro que les guste, para ti Samy lo prmetido Arthurx Fem Yao o InglaterraxNyo China

para que no queden dudas: !TODOS HUMANOS!

Lichenstain jeje sera la hija de Vash y Sakura (Nyojapon) y prima de Xiao

Hong Kong hijo de Arthur y Yao primo de Lily

Escocia Scott: pelirrojo, piel semi canela, ojos verde musgo. El mayor de todos y bebedor empedernido.

Gales Glen, cabello castaño, ojos verde oliva, casi inexpresivo, piel blancusca. Se preocupa mas por la economia.

Irlandas Ethan y Dylan: ambos pelirrojos, con pecas, ojos verde pasto, piel lechosa y sonrisas diablescas. Solo se diferencian en que Ethan tiene el flecho a la derecha y Dyaln a la izquierda.

Oc's. solo hacen aparicion al final

Gisela hija de Gilbert y Elizabera, albina de ojos verdes, caracter fuerte y divertida, no es narcisista pero si confiada y tiene como su papa un pillito solo que llamado Gisbird

Williamhijo de Alfred y Natasha (no me maten x es que no sabia a quien ponerle) cabello rubio y ojos violetas, serio como su mama pero sin su aura atemorisante y con gran estomago como..ambos

* * *

En Un Día De Lluvia

Arthur Pov's

¿Alguna vez pensaron que un común día de lluvia (común en Inglaterra con su gris clima) les aria conocer al amor de su vida? Por lo menos yo no nunca ni lo imagine, menos con lo amargado que, según mis hermanos y mi insoportable mejor amigo Alfred, soy. Pero véanme aquí en mi casa a su lado con nuestro pequeño Xiao jugando con sus amigos y su prima Lily en el jardín. Je y todo comenzó por un día de lluvia…y Alfred.

* * *

Flash Back

Otro día comúnmente lluvioso en mi hermosa Inglaterra, si HERMOSA, pese a que mis idiotas hermanos digan que es deprimente, a lo que voy es que me quedaría en paz leyendo en mi casa cómodamente frente a la chimenea con una taza de té al lado pero no, mi insoportable, infantil y estadounidense mejor amigo Alfred F. Jones no lo quiso eso sino que fue a mi casa, entro SIN permiso, se paro frente a mi, arrojo mi libro Dios sabrá donde y me arrastro hasta el recibidor donde estaban mis hermanos que no hicieron NADA por evitar el casi secuestro de mi –casi ex - mejor amigo sol gritaron cuando estaba en la puerta:

-ESPERO DEJARAS COMIDA- esos fueron los mellizos, un par de pelirrojos pecosos, nacidos en Irlanda

-REGRESALO ENTERO Y CON DINERO PARA LA SEMANA- ese fue mi "comprensivo" hermano Glen, nacido en Gales

-¿DÓNDE ESTA MI WISKY~?- el mayor de todos Scott, si el "preocupado por el menor de todos sus hermanitos que fue prácticamente secuestrado frente a sus narices"

-BLODY HELL! ¿QUÉ NO LES PREOCUPO UN POCO?- les pregunte con ganas de agarra a patadas a cada uno de mis hermanos mayores

-ES ALFRED~- fue su respuesta con la cual gane tiempo para agarrar un sombrilla y jalar mi impermeable de su gancho, el cual dicho sea de paso casi se arranca por la fuerza del come hamburguesas crónico

-HAJAJAJAJA don't worry Iggy el HERO esta aquí NAJAJAJA- si mi futuro ex amigo es un fanático de los súper héroes que se cree uno, su risa y arrastre duro 15 minutos mas hasta llegar a un Mc Donall's donde me obligo a entrar para luego ordenar

-¿Qué vas a ordenas esta vez Alfred? ¿Lo de siempre Arthur?- nos pregunto la dependienta cuyo nombre es Elizabeta, que ya nos conocíamos y platicábamos cada que al pozo sin fondo que tengo por mejor amigo se le antojaba _comer como en U.S.A._

-5 sencillas, 5 dobles, 10 ordenes de papas fritas y 10 gaseosas de cola, please~- dijo de manera rápida para luego girarse a mi que tenia una cara normal al ya conocerle así como nuestra castaña amiga\dependienta que rio un poco, a diferencia de algunos comensales que lo veían como si un alíen fuera mientras que para mis adentros me decía _"aun no han visto nada"_

-si lo de siempre my lady- le dije con cortesía

-que caballero Arthur- me respondió con una sonrisa que cambio para gritar con voz enojada al cocinero – YA OISTE GILBERT MASTE VALE PONER TU NARCISISTA TRASERO A TRABAJAR- para luego voltearse a nosotros diciendo- en un momento estarán sus ordenes

-claro- respondimos 20 minutos mas tarde nos retirábamos del local peor para nosotros parecía que el cielo se quería caer por lo fuerte que llovía sin cesar incluso había paraguas volando por los cielo a lo que Alfred siempre elocuente, nótese mi sarcasmo, dijo

-Merry Poppies come to the city ajajaja- Como dije muy "elocuente"

-shut up! Bloody idiot! - Le dije con frustración al haber teniendo a todas las personas mirándonos por la forma de comer de mi acompañante y tenerlo escupiendo a mi cara cada 5 segundos

- no te enojes Iggy~ - me dijo infantilmente

-lo que sea ya vámonos a casa el frio cala hasta los huesos- le dije ya cansado

-pero todavía queda mucho día-

-¿y? ¿No ves que se nos viene el diluvio?- es que esta ciego ¿O que?

-pero Iggy~…- seguía gimoteando mientras avanzábamos por las calles de Londres, el quería seguir el paseo y yo regresar a mi hogar junto a la chimenea

-No Alfred, dejo de insistir- le dije con el ceño fruncido dándole un buen golpe en la cabeza

-Iggy~-

-No

-Iggy

-no

-pero Iggy...- no volví a responder ya que choque de frente con alguien y para colmo… ¡encima de ella! Si ELLA pero que vergüenza

-lo… lo siento my lady

-no se preocupe- la chica tenia un acento extraño no como el de Alfred que es como si hablara con comida en la boca todo el tiempo mas bien es de alguien que no lo habla de forma regular – pero se… se podría parar de mi- Blody Hell! No me acordaba que estaba encima de ella, ¿Qué pensara de mi? Con rapidez me levante y le ofrecí la mano para ayudarle a levantarse, y me quede embobado es ¡preciosa!, de rasgos claramente asiáticos de piel amarillo, se ve de textura cremosa, cabello café oscuro casi negro agarrado en dos bolas en la parte superior de la cabeza, una a cada lado, con una flor en el derecho y lo que mas llamo mi atención unos grandes ojos rasgados de color chocolate

-¿po... podría soltar mi mano?- me pregunto insegura y ligeramente sonrojada y hasta ahora me doy cuenta que todavía la tengo de la mano, que ciertamente es suave como piel de bebe, aunque no me di cuanta de cuando le ayude a pararse

-oh, si lo siento je, je ~- le dije soltando su mano avergonzado- un gusto mi nombre es Arthur Kirkland

-un placer soy Wang Yao aru- su voz es suave perfecta para canta, ¿aru?

-¿Cantas?- ¿Qué clase de idiota soy preguntando eso?

-un poco, a mis hermanos aru- dijo un una gran sonrisa- ¿usted canta aru?

-hace mucho no, creo que estoy oxidado le conteste con sinceridad

- hey, Iggy~ la tormenta paro- esta ese momento repare en Alfred que estaba a pocos metros de nosotros y ciertamente la tormenta había parado dejando un hermoso arcoíris en el cielo donde un gran sol brillaba

- que hermoso aru- la exclamación de mi femenina acompañante temporal llamo mi atención

-si, la ciudad se ve hermosa al calor del sol- le dije con una pequeña sonrisa

-aja- dijo acercándose a mi y cocando mis ¿cejas?

-¿eh?

-se siente gracioso, eres lindo aru~

Fin Flash Back

* * *

-¿en que piensas Arthur aru?- me pregunto Yao ahora Kirkland

-en el día que te conocí- le conteste con sinceridad

-oh~, ese día parecía que el cielo se caía aru- me respondió haciendo memoria

-si pero luego salió el sol, como ha estado saliendo en mi corazón desde que te conocí – le dije con una sonrisa ladeada que la hizo sonrojar como amo sus sonrojos

-que cosas vergonzosas dices aru- me respondió con vergüenza

-solo digo la verdad

-dad, mom, ¿Cómo se conocieron?- nuestro pequeño Xiao llego junto a Gisela, que irónicamente es la hija de Gilbert y Elizabeta, Lily hija de la hermana de Yao, Sakura y un suizo de nombre Vash, y no podía faltar el hijo de Alfred y su esposa Natasha, que es hermosa lo admito pero un carácter que da miedo, William

-he, fue en un día de lluvias… y por Alfred- dije distraído

-¿Qué le gusto del señor Iggy, señora Yao?- pregunto cortésmente William, agradezco al creador que no sea hiperactivo como su padre

-pues… ¡SUS CEJAS ARU~!

ᕙᕙᕙᕙᕙᕙᕙᕙᕙᕙᕙᕙᕙᕙᕙᕙᕙᕙ FIN ᕙᕙᕙᕙᕙᕙᕙᕙᕙᕙᕙᕙᕙᕙᕙᕙᕙᕙ

* * *

Q.C: hola a todos aquellos que lean este fic, en especial a ti Samy espero que te haya gustado después de todo es para ti

ᕙᕙᕙᕙᕙᕙᕙᕙᕙᕙᕙᕙᕙᕙᕙᕙᕙᕙѦѾѪ ¡FELIZ CUMPLAŇOS SAMY~!ѪѾѦᕙᕙᕙᕙᕙᕙᕙᕙᕙᕙᕙᕙᕙᕙᕙᕙᕙᕙ

aunque sea mañana pero no creo que hubiera podido subirlo ya saben el ajetreo de año nuevo x


End file.
